Heartache and Blessings!
by Bohogal1998
Summary: This is a one shot tribute to the heroes that worked to rescue the victims and also the survivors of and the families who lost people in the events of 9/11. Kate is struggling with the memory of Losing her sister and brother in law in the attacks and the team shows her love and support while Reid is dealing with memories of his own.


**Hey guys! Here is another CM story! The first since 2016. I wanted to do a tribute too the heros and victims and their families of the 9/11 attacks. I hope I did ok. Please read AND review! Thanks! And Thanks to the heroes who worked to resue the victims and clean up from 9/11.**

 _September 11, 2014_

Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, and the newest team member, Kate Callahan were sitting in the Bull Pen talking. One of the TVs was on and tuned to a channel that was broadcasting a 9/11 tribute news special. The Tv caught the attention of the group and they were all quiet for a moment. Suddenly, Kate jumped up and ran out of the Bullpen. The others looked at each other , sadly. They knew what had caused that reaction. JJ stood up and said,

"I'll go check on her. The others nodded. 9/11 was hard for Kate because she had lost her sister and brother in law in the attack and also became a mother all of a sudden by gaining custody of her neice. JJ would be the best person to talk to the new agent because of having lost her sister as well. JJ found Kate in the ladies room, emptying her stomach. She called through the stall door,

"Kate? You alright in there?" There was no answer, but a few moments later, The toilet flushed and Kate came out of the stall, looking very pale.

"Sorry, JJ.", The other agent mumbled, feeling embarrassed. JJ put a hand on Kate's shoulder and said softly,

"You don't have to appoligize. I know how hard this day is for you. And I can honestly say that I understand how you feel." Kate looked skeptical.

"What do you mean?" JJ sighed and looked down. Then she looked at Kate and said,

"I lost my sister when I was 11. Suicide. I was the one who found her." JJ struggled to hold back tears and Kate squeezed her hand and said,

"JJ, I'm so sorry!" JJ shook her head and said,

"It's not something I can forget. I just have to….learn to live with it. I have alot of support from Will and Henry, as Well as the team. The team is family. We're always there for each other. We'll be there for you, too, if you let us." Kate was silent for a moment, then she said,

"I still remember getting the phonecall. Being told my Sister and her husband were both dead, and I was now responsible for my one year old neice. The worst part was, there were no flights going in or out. I couldn't get to New York to pick up Meg for two days,JJ. She had to stay with the nanny until I could get a flight. I also had to possitively ID the bodies of my Sister and brother in law!"

"That must have been so hard.", JJ said softly, rubbing her friend's back. Kate nodded and sniffled.

"It was. But then I had to help my parents and my brother in laws family plan the funeral AND take care of meg. We barely got through the funeral. After I packed Meg's things up and got her home with me, she still cried for her parents every night for a week. She was too young to understand why they weren't there, and I couldn't explain it to her. JJ, I felt so helpless!"

"I can imagine. But you've done a great job raising Meg. She's such a sweet girl." Kate gave a small smile and said,

"Yeah, She is. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my world."

"I can relate to that.", JJ replied with a small chuckle. Kate's eyes filled with tears as she said,

"I miss my sister so much!" JJ pulled the other woman into a hug and whispered,

"I know. I know." Then she just held Kate for as long as she cried, and the blonde profiler let some tears of her own fall. After several minutes, the two women pulled apart and dried their tears. Then they washed and Dried their faces and headed back to the Bullpen. The rest of the group was talking, but stopped when the two ladies entered. Garcia jumped up and gave Kate a big hug and then turned and gave JJ one as well.

"Are you both ok?", She asked anxiously.

"Better now. Thanks, Garcia.", Kate said.

"Im fine, Pen. So what did we miss?", JJ added.

"Reid was telling us about his experience of 9/11.", Morgan said, somberly.

"I remember that. You were in Vegas with your mom."

"Yeah. I couldn't get in touch with you guys and I was worried because of The pentagon being so close to the Bureau. On top of that, Someone thought it would be a great idea to turn on the live coverage in the common room of a mental hospital."

"You are kidding me!", Kate said, shocked. Reid shook his head.

"Of course my mother had another episode. That one was really bad. She didn't know me or anybody else. She was sure the doctors and nurses and I were in on the conspiracy! She believed we were spies casing the hospital for the next attack." JJ moved over and put her arm around Reid.

"Im so sorry, Spence. I didn't realize it had been that bad."

"I didn't tell anyone. I hadn't gotten comfortable sharing very much personal information at that point."

"I'm just glad you were able to get her calmed down.", Morgan said

"They had to sedate her, but after it wore off and the tvs weren't playing the coverage, she was ok again.", Reid said. Garcia immediately pulled the young genius into a big hug. Before she could say anything though, her phone rang. She headed away to answer it. when she returned, she looked seriously at the group and said,

"We have a case." They all headed to the conference room and joined Rossi and Hotch. Garcia began the briefing.

"Well the positive thing I can say is that this is a local case, so we can most likely go home nights. There are eight missing women that seem to have no connection other than using the same bus route.

"So these could be convience killings?", Rossi said.

"Or he picked these woman and was stalking them."

"Well, that is what the local police would like for us to find out. They want you all at the eleventh presinct by two PM."

"That's Will's station.", JJ said with a small smile. At least she'd be able to spend more time with her husband. Garcia finished the briefing and the team and they were soon on their way. It took just two days to catch the unsub this time. He had been a man who as a boy had been left on a bus as a child by his mother. She never returned for him. The team caught him in time so save the last victim. After the case was over, Hotch and JJ each went home to their sons and Kate went home to Meg. It was late, so Meg was in bed. Kate quietly walked into her Neice's room and over to her bed. She bent to stroke the young girl's hair and whispered a prayer.

"God, I don't understand why you had to take my precious, beautiful neice's parents from her and my sister from me, but thankyou for allowing me to raise her. She is my life and I am so blessed to have the oppertunity to watch her grow up. Amen." When her prayer was comepleted, Kate knelt down and kissed Meg's forehead and whispered,

"I love you, sweet girl." After that, she headed quietly out of the room and to the living room where Chris was waiting on his wife. He pulled her close and said softly.

"I love you so much,Babe. I am so proud of you."

"I love you, too.", Kate whispered back. Then they cuddled on the couch to watch tv before heading to bed. Kate smiled as she thought about all the blessings in her life. And now, she could add one more. Her wonderful new family from the BAU.

 **Well, I hope you liked this story! I had fun writing it. Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


End file.
